The use of thru-hull is well known. A conventional thru-hull vessel fitting provides an aperture through a side wall of a vessel hull. Current boating techniques require numerous thru-hull fittings above and below the water line. Fitting above the water line include cockpit draining, gray water drains for faucet and showers, anchor closet drains, AC cooling water drains, fish box drains, bilge pump drains and so forth. Thru-hull fittings below the water line are use for main engine cooling intakes, generator engine cooling intakes, air conditioning intakes, head water intakes, fish live well intakes, raw water wash-down intakes, and so forth. Further, conventional thru-hull fitting are used to support electronic devices such a depth and speed transducers.
A conventional transducer thru-hull fitting consists of an externally threaded pipe having a generally smooth inner surface. One end of the threaded pipe includes a flange fitting for securement to the vessel hull, or includes an tapered end if a flush attachment is desired. The flanges are bonded to the vessel by use of an adhesive/sealer, such as 3M 5200, wherein the threaded pipe is permanently mounted at an angle substantially perpendicular to the outer surface of the vessel hull. The inner surface of the pipe provides an open aperture allowing the ingress of water. An electric transducer is place within the aperture providing an uninterrupted access to the water.
The instant inventor employed the use of conventional transducer style thru-hulls fittings for securement of underwater cameras such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,100,921 and 6,115,060 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The use of underwater light is also well known. Underwater lighting is commonly used to attach fish but has also provided entertainment for those that frequent the water, especially pleasure boaters. It is now very common to find lights attached to the hull of a boat for use in illuminating the water while a boat is docked in a marina. The illumination of the water enhancing the safety around the boat, as well as providing entertainment as the lights attach a wide variety of fish.
Current underwater lighting devices employ that are secured to a vessel hull are extremely expensive, primarily due to the speciality thru-hull fitting that is employed. The speciality thru-hull fitting must prevent water entry yet provide an unobstructed window for passage of light from a halogen lamp, Light Emitting Diode (LED) or any other type of lighting element employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,623 discloses an underwater light requiring a specialty thru-hull vessel fitting. The fitting includes a flange placed on the outside of the vessel hull and an inner flange having a jacking plate. A jacking ring is used to squeeze the hull between the flanges. A window panel is permanently with the outer flange. If the window panel is scratched, breached, or damaged in any manner, replacement of the entire thru-hull is required.
A problem current with underwater lights is not only the cost of manufacturing the speciality housing, but the cost for repairing a speciality thru-hull fitting should any damage occur to the window panel. The window panel on current underwater lights is exposed to the elements at all times. Growth can cover the window requiring a diver to enter the water for cleaning. Entering the water at night, when it is cold, or when the conditions are less than ideal is typically avoided which leads to poor lighting situations.
Even if a diver is used to clean an underwater light having a permanently mounted window, improper handling can quickly damage the current window panels. Divers commonly use paint scrapers to remove barnacles, and sanding pads to reactivate vessel bottoms painted with an ablative paint. Should the diver be careless, the current underwater light housing will be damaged and the boat removed from the water for repair of the damaged window panel. The time and expense associated with lifting a large vessel out the water can add thousands of dollars to the cost of replacement.
Thus, what is needed in the industry is an inexpensive window housing that accepts lighting elements or cameras, and provides a means for servicing of the window housing without removing the vessel from the water.